This invention relates to auxiliary displays, and more particularly to the display of pictorial and other material in connection with electronic displays.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to facilitate the display of pictorial and other material in connection with electronic displays.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display that provides ready access to the display.
A further object of the invention is to provide for display in a fashion that places objects in a decorative arrangement.
accomplishing the foregoing and related objects, the invention provides for auxiliary displays for a primary display by connecting a structure for making a secondary display to the primary display. The primary display can be of electronic information by an electronic monitor, and the secondary display can be of photographic information.
The secondary display desirably is made in a frame attachable to the primary display, with the frame including an outer member having a opening, a backing for the outer member for suspending a photograph against the opening. The suspension can be against a trap door, which is closable by rotatable fasteners against the backing.
The primary display structure can include an outer frame and the frame of the secondary display can be attachable to a portion or the entirety of the outer frame of the primary display.
In a method of the invention for making an auxiliary display the steps can include (a) providing for making a secondary display and (b) connecting the secondary display to a primary display providing electronic information. The secondary display can provide photographic information. The primary display can result from the monitoring of electronic information, with the secondary display be of photographic information.
The secondary display can be made in a frame attachable to the primary display, with the frame including an outer member having a opening and a backing, further including the step of suspending a photograph between the opening and the backing.
In the method the suspension can be against a trap door in the backing, with a trap door closed against the backing.
In another aspect of the method primary structure includes an outer frame and the secondary frame is attached to a portion of, or is made coincident with, the outer frame.